Frank
Frank & Beans is a machinima created by Apt-T Productions. The beginning theme to F&B is "Revolution Now" by . The show premiered on Machinima.com on 20 January 2009 and is currently ongoing. The show is a spin-off series to Dude, Where's My Mount?, featuring the shows very own Mage Francis and a new character created for F&B named Beanificus Darklighticus III, but are together known as Frank and Beans. The show does not have a recurring storyline and has a completely different storyline every episode. Plot A Human Mage and a Human Death Knight travel places explaining to each other their ways of life. Main characters *'Frank' (Mage Francis), who is voiced by Chris Frommlet, is a Human Mage who previously met Phil and Dave in Dude, Where's My Mount?. He is a odd type of mage and can see things in his own strange ways. He is similar to Phil from DWMM. *'Beans' (Beanificus Darklighticus III), who is voiced by David Getsfrid, is a Human Death Knight and is the mature one of the duo. Like Dave from Dude, Where's My Mount? (hence being voiced by the same person) he is annoyed with Frank's stupid remarks. Episode list *Note: These contain full plot holes of every episode. Episode One: Turtle Boat As Frank and Beans enter a boat, Frank realizes the boat is actually a turtle. Beans, however, believes its just a boat. Soon, Beans has a huge debate with Frank on the examples on what it means to be riding on a turtle and riding on a boat. Frank then asks a crew member what they are actually riding on, which he tells them it is a boat... and agrees with Frank on the cuteness of turtles. But Frank believes that the crew member agreed with him for them being on a turtle. As Beans argues ones more, he almost admits that the boat is a turtle, and as Frank interrupts him, Beans warns him that he will throw him overboard... which he soon does. *This episode was released on 20 January 2009. Episode Two: The Wet Portal As Frank and Beans wait for the boat in Wetlands, Frank starts talking about the Wet Portal in the middle of the ocean (which is actually the Maelstrom). Frank tells Beans why he calls it the Wet Portal due to his Scottish origin. He explains that it's in the ocean, meaning it's wet, and it takes you to the "empires of the Naga" , making it a portal. Beans soon insults Franks heritage. Frank talks about many types of portals you could have, like the Dark Portal. Frank explains that where he comes from, they have their own names for things, rather than the more complicated names. Frank realizes that they have both missed the boat, but Beans tells him not to change the subject just because he is losing the argument, which he tells him that he is not. He then tells Beans that a boat is known to him as a "moving portal". As the boat arrives again, Frank blinks onto the boat, leaving Beans on the docks. *This episode was released on 19 April 2009. Episode Three: The Fourth Wall Jacob Filla announced there is a script on "The Fourth Wall" which involves an invisible wall involving the audience. External links : : ;Machinima.com * * Category:Fan movies